


Royal Duties

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, prince!Dean, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	1. The Training Ground

## Royal Duties (1) The Training Ground

♧ **Royal AU** ♧

**Summary** : You’re a knight to the royal family and the personal guard of Prince Dean. Your friendship with the Royal is surprisingly good, until you discover a secret that could threaten the entire kingdom.

**Pairing** : Prince!Dean x Knight!Reader (eventual)

**Warnings** : sword fighting, lil’ angst if you squint, cliffhanger

**Words** : 1,246

 

It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the day and the heat of the sun was beating down against your back, you wouldn’t let that deter you from trying to beat the Prince in this training duel. Even him, in just his white undershirt that clung to every muscle in his sweaty state couldn’t deter you. Or at least that’s what you kept telling yourself over and over like a wheel in your mind.

You were a knight to the royal family and the personal guard to Prince Dean. At first, the idea of having to work so closely to the older of the princes had you rethinking your entire life here in the kingdom. It was no secret he had a reputation for being a ladies man, and you definitely didn’t work this hard all your life to become a knight just to play chaperone to his nightly conquests. 

You were a warrior, a fighter, one of the best swordsman in the kings guard. You were not a babysitter. And that’s exactly what you told Benny, the captain of the kings guard, when he offered this so called ‘opportunity’ to you.

He’d assured you that if you still weren’t happy after a small trial period, he’d reassign another knight to your duties. 

Not one to turn down a challenge, you accepted.

You soon found spending all that time with Prince Dean was somewhat enjoyable. He made you laugh, he had a fond sense of humour and a lot of natural charm. He was a Prince, after all. But he didn’t use his title and wealth as a way to belittle you. In fact, after all these months by his side, you’d call him a friend. Even if you continuously have to remind yourself and your heart that’s all he could ever be.

A momentary distraction (definitely not checking out the Prince) had you quickly leaping backwards to avoid an unarming blow by Dean.

“Did you lose your head in the clouds?” Dean smirked, advancing as the pair of you slowly circled each other like predator and prey.

“I thought I’d let you get atleast one hit in, your highness.”

The sharp clashing of the swords echoed again as you took the first swing, Dean defending himself from your efforts.

You’d been at this for hours, but neither of you faltered. It wasn’t a lie to say Dean was just as talented in weaponry as any other knight, especially now he had you to train with on a regular basis.

The sound of horses hooves carried across the gardens, distracting Dean just enough for you to twist your sword around his, making him lose grip as his weapon fell to the ground.

His eyes went wide at your sudden action, a smile across your face as you had your sword pointed towards his chest.

“Lesson 9, don’t get distracted,” you said, lowering your own weapon before placing it back in your belt.

Dean smiled, picking up his sword before looking at you, “you’re a pretty good teacher. Have you ever thought of going for Captain? You’re a lot prettier than Benny.”

His words made your stomach do mad flips, even though you knew he was just saying it all in jest.

“If I were captain, who would look after you, your highness?”

He chuckled softly. “You’re right. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you, Y/N.”

There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you. You wanted to say it, too.

“You do know you can call me Dean when it’s just us, don’t you?” He said as the two of you walked back towards the castle.

You gave a small smile. “I bet you say that to all the girls,” you tease, though you wished it wasn’t true.

You catch him roll his eyes in amusement. “No, actually. I think you’ll find I’ve left my womanizing ways in the past.”

It was partly true. It had been a while since you’d had to escort any ladies, high born or not, from the castle. You had a feeling it had something to do with the King and Queen trying to convince their son to settle down now that his brother, Sam, was engaged to Jess. Whatever the reason for the lack of nightly activities, it didn’t deter the Prince from flirting with anything that had a pulse.

The Captain was dismounting his horse when the pair of you reached the castle, a wide grin over his face.

“Another successful training session, your highness?” Benny sassed.

“You rode your horse on purpose,” Dean scowled at his friend. They’d known each other all their lives and were as close as brothers. The back and forth bantering was a common thing between both of them, and it was amusing to watch.

Benny simply shrugged a shoulder, giving his trusty steed a pat on the neck. “you can’t let distractions get the better of you, brother. I’m sure Y/N will teach you to break the habit.”

“I can only try, Captain,” you smiled, making Dean look at you in feigned offence.

“Oh, come on. I thought we were friends. I was even going to save you the first dance with me at the ball tonight,” he defended.

At first, you were flattered and excited by the prospect of dancing with him. But then you remembered -

“Y/N has the evening off. I’ll be taking over her duties for the ball,” Benny said, taking his horses reigns before turning to the stables.

“Don’t expect me to dance with you!” He called over his shoulder, soon disappearing and leaving you and Dean alone.

The Princes face fell into a frown. “You have the evening off? Is everything alright?” He asked, his genuine concern making you feel all that much worse about the reason you wouldn’t be attending the ball.

“Everything is fine, your highness. I’m just going to check in on my family, that’s all,” the lie rolled so easily off your tongue, you half expected the Gods to strike you down there and then.

The gentle touch of Dean’s hand against the top of your arm was a surprising, but welcome comfort.

“I hope you enjoy the time with your family. I will save you a dance at the next ball,” he added with a boyish grin that you couldn’t help but smile at.

The evening came around too quickly. While everyone else in the castle was busy preparing and getting excited about the festivities, you had a knot of nerves in your stomach.

You changed into some casual clothing and a navy cloak, leaving no evidence that you were from the castle or that you were a knight. Though you did have two daggers hidden and strapped to either leg in case things went south.

The Prince’s horse, Baby, gave you a whinny in greeting as you came into the stables to collect your own mare, Storm, to ride into the city.

“Hello, girl,” you gave Baby a stroke down her face. “I’ll be back soon. I hope.”

She shook her head and made a noise, like she also knew what a terrible idea this was. Smart horse.

Once you were on Storm, you rode straight out of the castle gates to the city where you’d arranged to meet with Arthur Ketch, a known mercenary and assassin who apparently had information regarding the safety of the royal family. The safety of Dean.


	2. Taverns and Revelations

The tavern was almost empty, except from a few passed out locals who’d clearly had one too many. And then there was Arthur Ketch, sat in the corner with his boot-clad feet up on the table and a small knife dug into the wooden top. The stench of drink and foul bodies was enough to make you feel nauseous, but you forced it down and focused on the reason you were here. The reason Benny agreed to this insane plan in the first place.

The Captain thought you’d lost your mind when you came to him and suggested you go and meet with the infamous assassin to discuss the message you’d been sent. The message mentioning the suspected threat to the royal family. He’d tried to convince you to take two other Knights with you, but you told him that would probably send Ketch into hiding and you’d have no chance to find the truth.

The pair of you agreed to keep this particular quest under wraps, just until you found out the reliability of these threats. That, and Benny seemed to think the Prince wouldn’t be thrilled about sanctioning you to go and meet with Arthur Ketch. 

“I see you got my message,” Arthur got to his feet, his accent strong and eyes menacing as he looked you up and down, you hoped just for signs of any weapons, but you knew his reputation.

“I did. You should know, threats like this are taken incredibly seriously. If you’re lying about this -”

“Let me guess, the King will cut my head off?” He interrupted with a smug smile you just wanted to wipe off his face.

“No. I will.”

Arthur’s smile barely faltered, but he sat back down at your threat and you joined him on the opposite chair.

“I have intel from a reliable source of that Lord Fergus Macleod wants to take the throne, and the kingdom along with it,” he began, making you stare back at him with equal disbelief and confusion.

Lord Macleod was a part of the royal council and had been for as long as anyone can remember. He had a calculating mind, there was no denying that, but the King and Queen trusted him. Fergus had been the middle man for many meetings between high Lords throughout the kingdom. So, if there was to ever be a war of any kind, the Royals would have allies far and wide to call upon when needed. It didn’t make sense that he’d want to tear down what he’d tried so hard to build.

“Fergus has no claim to the throne, or the kingdom. Where exactly did you get this reliable information?” you demanded, already regretting this meeting.

Arthur took a long drink, like he had all the time in the world, which only irritated you further. When he finally finished, he put the cup down with a thud and leaned in a little closer.

“MacLeod has no claim, but he’s found someone else who does. King John has another son. A boy, younger than the Princes.”

Another son?

You shook your head, refusing to believe another word coming out of his mouth. “That’s not possible. The Queen -”

“The Queen doesn’t know,” Arthur smirked, the cruelness in his eyes making your body grow tense. “King John made a little detour after his travels to the Island of Lawrence. He held quite the torch for this mistress of his, or so I’m told.”

You narrowed your eyes, still not convinced.“How is it you know about this and no one else does?”

“I get paid to kill people. It helps if I know more than everyone else,” he said, pouring another drink and pushing the cup towards you.

“I know you find it hard to trust people, little Knight, but I have no reason to lie to you. One of my associates has been offered a great sum to carry out the assassination of the King and the Princes. As enticing as that is to most, I’d rather have them running the kingdom than Fergus. That man is a rat. All he wants is power.”

If what he was saying is true, the King has another son. You weren’t sure how to process that. How had he kept it a secret for so many years? What would happen if anyone else knew? On top of all that, the threat to the royal family had fear course through your veins and made your blood run cold. You swore an oath to protect them, as did every Knight. You couldn’t bare the thought of losing them. Of losing Dean.

“And what about you?” you asked, forcing your voice to stay as calm as possible. “What is it you want in exchange for this information?”

Ketch’s lip curled into a cold smile, his fingers purposely drifting closer to your hands. “When I decide the price, I’ll let you know. In the meantime, why don’t we get to know each other a little better.” The tone of his voice let you figure out exactly what sort of price he was talking about.

“I’m no whore. There’s a brothel nearby, I suggest you use that,” you glared at him, making the chair legs scrape against the floor as you stood up. 

“Does Fergus keep any evidence of all this?”

“Would you?” Arthur questioned, raising an eyebrow.

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Fine. I’ll go and find some myself,” you stated, turning to leave.

“I’ll see you soon, Y/N. I look forward to it.” You could hear the smugness in his voice as you reached the door to leave and it took all your self restraint not to take the hidden dagger on you and throw it straight at his chest.


	3. The Weight of Truth

“He said the King has another son?” **  
**

“Yes. He wasn’t very forthcoming about his sources, but if what he says about Lord McLeod is true, another heir would be his easiest target to the throne.”

Benny hadn’t stopped pacing from the moment you arrived in his private quarters in the very early hours of the morning after your meeting with Arthur Ketch. The rest of the castle had just retired after the ball, leaving the Captain to get caught up with what happening during your meeting with Arthur Ketch.

You told him everything, though you still questioned how reliable the assassin was in this Intel he’d given you. But it was a threat to the royal family, and the kingdom, that neither you or Benny could ignore.

“Arthur Ketch is many things, but I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. How do we know this is concrete information?”

“We don’t,” you answered, honestly. The entire situation had been going round and round in your mind ever since you left the tavern. You didn’t see a whole lot of options of how to deal with it.

“Which is why I want to keep a closer eye on Fergus. I could look through his rooms for any possible evidence. Maybe even find Adam.”

Benny stopped his pacing to look directly at you, that air of authority about him. “If Lord McLeod catches you snooping in his private chambers, he’ll go straight to the King. Or worse. I will not see you killed over the rumours started by some assassin,” he stated.

“What if they’re more than just rumours? If Ketch is right about this, there will be no King. There will be no kingdom to protect,” you argued, not willing to back down on this. There was too much at stake.

Benny’s lips set in a thin line as you spoke. Hearing the words out loud caused an unsettling feeling to rise in his stomach.

“Please, Captain, just let me check there’s nothing suspicious going on,” you tried to reason. “If there’s no plot against the Royal family and no secret son of the King, I’ll personally go out and bring Ketch to justice myself.”

The was a brief silence before the Captain spoke. “Fine,” he relented with a sigh and you tried to contain your relief, only smiling slightly.

“But-” raising a hand, he continued speaking, “we can’t afford for any of this information to go further than this room yet. Not until we know the facts. In the meantime, be careful. And don’t do anything stupid.”

“Captain,” you gave a quick nod in agreement before leaving to your rooms, not convinced you’d be able to sleep for a moment.

**♢♢♢♢**

You’d tossed and turned throughout the night, the weight of Ketch’s words heavy on your mind. You hoped more than anything that he spoke nothing but lies. That Adam was not John’s son, that the royal family were not in danger. But you had this unnerving gut feeling that Ketch was somehow telling some truth. As cold and calculating as Lord McLeod’s supposed plan was, you couldn’t deny it was the only shortcut for anyone to get the throne.

By the time your exhaustion overtook your thoughts and you were drifting off to sleep, you had to get up and get ready to escort Dean to the local village.

It was part of his royal duties to visit the villages and to pick up the newest additions of weapons made by the blacksmith, and your father, Bobby Singer.

Your father had always expected you to become a blacksmith when you were growing up. He wanted you to join him in the family business, but when you were 10 years old, you’d watched as the kings guard traveled through the village on their horses, their silver armour glinting in the sunlight, swords strapped on their belts, and to you, they looked like the most heroic people you’d ever seen. You wanted to be like them. You wanted to be a knight.

Through some of the most grueling training you could imagine, and being alongside some questionable, irritating men who wanted the same goal as you, but belittled you at every opportunity, you still managed to pursue your dream. Less than half the people who took up the training at the same time as you actually became part of the kings guard. The Captain only filtered through the best of the best. And a tournament of the recruits was the final test.

You were just about to knock on the Prince’s rooms when the door swung open to reveal Lady Harvelle just leaving. The sight made unwelcome jealousy ache in your chest. Jo Harvelle was a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair was down in loose curls and she was in a stunning golden gown you assumed she had worn for the ball last night. Last night. Meaning she’d more than likely stayed with Dean afterwards. So much for giving up his womanizing ways, you thought silently to yourself.

“Y/N. The Prince is just getting ready. I am sure he won’t leave you waiting to long,” Lady Harvelle said, her smile sickly sweet, and you knew the kindness behind it was all false.

You tried to ignore the disappointing thoughts plaguing your mind as you forced a polite smile and bowed your head.

“Of course. Have a good day, my Lady.”

With a small nod, she left. You didn’t miss the way she seemed to eye you with judgement as she did so.

 

**♢♢♢♢**

As you and the Prince rode your horses across the grasses that led to the village, Dean couldn’t help but notice how quiet and distant you seemed.

Usually on rides, the pair of you would joke back and forth on who would win in a race. Dean swore that Baby was the most impressive mare of them all, fast and determined, she would beat any other steed.

“Did your father show you anything he’d made yesterday?” Dean asked, making you go into momentary panic.

You suddenly remembered you told him you had spent last night visiting your family. Visiting your father.

“No, your highness. He said it would ruin the surprise, you know how my father gets.”

Dean looked over at you with a knowing smile, clicking his heels to lead Baby into quick trot.

“Race you to the village?” he suggested, causing you to raise an eyebrow in disagreement.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“Oh come on, a little competition might cheer you up.”

“Cheer me up?” you frowned, halting Storm and making Dean do the same, the Prince stopping in front of you with concern in his eyes.

“If there’s something on your mind, you can tell me, Y/N.”

You blinked in surprise, unable to think of an appropriate excuse. If anything, it had to be something that didn’t involve Ketch or Lady Harvelle. It had to be anything but the truth.

“Everything is fine, your highness. We should really get going,” you replied, leading Storm on to go around Dean.

Your reply didn’t ease the Prince’s concern in the slightest.

**♢♢♢♢**

The village was bustling in excitement, mainly from the children, with the arrival of the Prince. **  
**

Watching him greet everyone and put a beaming smile on the children’s faces made you forget about everything else, if only just for a moment. It reminded you how you fell so easily for the Royal in the first place. Reminded you how much Dean really means to you.

“I want to be a knight when I grow up, just like Y/N,” one little girl told him, perched on his lap and looking up at him with big, bright eyes. She couldn’t have been older than 7 years old.

“Did you know she won her first ever tournament straight after becoming a knight? No one has done that since the Captain.”

Dean glanced at you with a smile that made your heart swell in your chest.

You still remember that tournament like it was yesterday. Remember the fear, the excitement, the adrenaline. You remember the royal family sat in the stand at the front of the arena, all looking elegant and beautiful. All you wanted to do was impress them. And maybe catch the attention of Prince Dean, who sat there with a dazzling smile and green eyes the colour of jade. You had always heard the stories of how handsome the princes were, but seeing them in front of you, it was certainly an unfair distraction.

“I think you will be an amazing knight, just like Y/N,” Dean said to the girl, making her squeal in excitement before jumping to her feet and rushing over to you.

“Could you teach me how to be a knight?” she asked, looking up at you with wide eyes.

You smiled at her enthusiasm, squatting down in front of her. “What’s your name?”

“Charlie.”

“Well, Charlie, when you’re older and if you still want to be a knight, I’ll try and convince the captain to let me train you, specially,” you replied, making her smile widen.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Charlie threw her small arms around you, practically leaping against your chest as she gave you a hug. The sentiment you felt was something you didn’t expect. Becoming a mother was never on your list for your future, neither was becoming a wife. You were a knight, and in your experience, no man wanted to be with a woman both stronger and braver than he was.

“Your highness,” your father appeared from his usual hut where he worked days and nights on the various things he made, pulling you out of your wandering thoughts.

“It is good to see you again.”

Dean stood up from where he had been sat with the children, a smile on his face as he reached out to shake your father’s hand.

“It is nice to see you too, Bobby,” he replied.

You placed a still excitement-filled Charlie back on her feet before standing up and turning to your father with a smile.

He beckoned you over with open arms and you were happy to greet him with a hug.

“I’ve missed you kid.”

“I’ve missed you too, father.”

As curious as Dean was by the interaction, given the fact you told him you’d visited only yesterday, he didn’t want to intrude. He knew how much your father meant to you, how much your home here meant to you. Dean always had such admiration for the fact you’d worked so hard to get where you were, to become a knight, and a guard to a prince. Being a royal, he didn’t have first hand experience of having to work himself up through the true trials of life. But spending time with you, someone who had fought so hard, he felt nothing but pride in being your friend.

He admired you, more than he could admit to.


	4. A Great Burden

“I made these two especially for you and Prince Dean,” your father brought over two swords, each with the Royal crest engraved on the handles, and passed one to you and the other to Dean.

You took yours with a look of awe, admiring the balance of the blade and the way it reflected against the log fire burning in the room. The handle was detailed, made with bronze and delicately patterned, but the hilt was still comfortable in your hand.

Through all the years your father had been a blacksmith, you’d never been gifted such a sword.

“I love it. It’s beautiful,” you beamed, not noticing Dean’s own smile as he watched you with nothing but adoration. There was something about your happiness that just made his heart feel warm. To Dean, it made the whole room light up with you.

Bobby, who had noticed the way the prince looked at you, cleared his throat quietly, which quickly prompted the prince to gain back his previous focus on the sword in his hand and why he was here.

“It is beautiful craftsmanship, Mr Singer. You’re very talented. Thank you for these,” Dean said, gratefully.

“It was my pleasure,” Bobby nodded. “As Y/N has been a knight for 3 years on this very month, I thought it would be a fitting gift. For both of you.”

Your eyes welled with happiness at your father’s reply. He had never been on board with your plans of becoming a knight. Bobby was terrified for your safety, which was understandable, but it’s all you ever wanted. Being here now and hearing him say those words, it was like a dream come true.

Placing the new sword on his worktop, you went over and wrapped your arms around him, smiling softly as he held you tightly.

“Thank you, father. I love you,” your voice was rattled with emotion, but you didn’t mind. You may be a knight, but you still felt things.

It was then you realised your father and Dean had one thing in common. They were two people you cared about more than anything else in this world. Of course, it would be easier if one wasn’t a Prince. A prince that was more than likely about to be betrothed to one high born lady you’d rather see the back of.

When you and your father parted, you were surprised when he looked over to speak to Dean.

“Would you mind if I spoke to my daughter alone for a moment, your highness,” he requested, making you look between them like a deer caught in firelight.

“Father-” you were about to protest, but the prince got in first.

“That’s fine,” he agreed. “I’ll go and tell Charlie some stories about her favourite knight,” Dean said as he gave you a reassuring smile, placing his new sword into the belt of his waist that was previously empty.

“Don’t worry, I’m in safe hands.” He patted his side, and you couldn’t help but smile at his attempted joke as he left.

A few moments of silence passed while Bobby was waiting for the prince to be out of earshot before he went to sit down on his chair sat by the fire.

You walked over to join him as you waited with baited breath for whatever this conversation was about. You were praying it had nothing to do with the prince and your buried feelings that you were sure your father was aware of.

“I’ve been making some extra money helping with repairs for some businesses in the city. One of the places is the tavern in the back parts.”

Oh, this was so much worse than a conversation about your feelings for the Prince.

Your father’s tone was low as he continued, “the owner tells me he had Arthur Ketch meet a woman in there. He couldn’t hear the conversation, but he said it looked like they shared a few choice words before she left on her horse. A horse who fits the description of your Storm.”

Your heart immediately sped up. If this owner had told your father what he saw, who else did he tell? Right now you had very little confidence in Ketch’s written promise that the owner was paid off to keep his mouth shut.

“Lots of horses have the same markings as Storm. It’s not uncommon.” You even hated how blase you sounded about the whole thing. You hated that you couldn’t tell your father the truth.

Your father clenched his jaw and got to his feet with a piercing glare directed at you. 

“Don’t you dare sit there and treat me like a fool. Don’t you dare,” he pointed a finger, “you promised me that you wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t in the vows you swore to that damn castle and the people who live inside it. You promised you wouldn’t do anything the Royal family didn’t ask of you. Ketch is a dangerous man, Y/N! He is a murderer! What are you doing with him?” he demanded, furiously.

You wished you could tell him your real reasoning for meeting Ketch. That it was to help protect the family you swore to guard. That it was to protect the entire kingdom from possibly the hands of Lord McLeod. You wished you could reassure him that you were going to thoroughly check the reliability of the information and deal with it.

But as justified as your fathers concern was, you couldn’t risk telling him anything. You couldn’t risk his safety. You  _wouldn’t._

You forced yourself to steady your breaths before you stood up, putting on a neutral expression.

“Thank you for the swords, father. I’ll come and visit soon, I promise.”

With your eyes trained for the door, you headed out, collecting your new weapon on your way.

You caught a glimpse of the Prince running around with Charlie and the other children, the sight bringing you momentary joy before Bobby’s voice called out to you from outside his hut,

“Don’t you bother coming back here. You hear me? Don’t come back!”

The abrupt slam of the door made you close your eyes, the tears quickly filling them as his words sunk in.


End file.
